ATLA AU
by sergeant peace
Summary: when Zuko begrudgingly went on a date with Jin, he never expected it to blossom into something like this...
1. Chapter 1

zuko slowly opened his eyes after the kiss, looking down at Jin, "I…i shouldn't have done that…" he muttered.

"why?"

"i can't say…i…i gotta go.' he mumbled, turning away from her.

"lee…" she started, following him.

Zuko stopped, he didn't know why he did, and slowly turned back to her.

she hesitated, looking deep into his eyes, "did…did i just kid myself thinking that what we just felt back there was real?"

Zuko's heart clenched a little, "i…"

"because i felt something." she said, "and i know you did too, i saw it in your eyes before you turned away…"

"Jin…" Zuko started, "it's…it's complicated."

"what's so complicated?" She asked with a little laugh, "I like you, and you like me, that's not complicated.'

"well that isn't but there's other factors that make it complicated." Zuko said.

"oh really?"

"Yes."

"and what makes it so complicated?"

"I…i…have a fiancee?"

* * *

Sokka walked down the street, rubbing his back, "why'd that guy have to throw me out?" he grumbled, he had been hitting on those poets and had been doing pretty good until he accidentally added two syllables to his improvised haiku and the guard threw him out. "Sheesh, acting like i'm some kinda jerk like…" he stopped as he saw someone familiar on the street in front of him, arguing with a girl, "wait…is that…"

* * *

"do you expect me to believe that?" Jin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"yes…i…i have a fiancee…" he finished, not very convincingly.

"Lee, if you had a fiancee you wouldn't have come with me tonight, you and i both know that."

Zuko sighed in frustration, "Fine, i don't have a fiancee, but…please believe me, nothing good will come of this…"

"and why not?" she asked, "because we're so different? because you don't want to get close to anyone? because-"

she stopped as Zuko grabbed her and kissed her, cutting her off, her eyes widened but she slowly closed them into the kiss.

Zuko slowly broke the kiss, looking down at her, his hands were shaking a little, "it's not that i don't want to get close to you…" he mumbled, "it's that i can't…no matter how much i want to…'

she looked up at him, "Why can't you get close to me?"

"it's-"

"complicated i know." she muttered, grabbing onto his arm, "but i don't care."

he looked t her, "you don't even know what it is that makes it complicated."

"i don't care that i don't know, it's not effecting me as of now, so i don't care."

he shook his head, "Jin…this could potentially kill you."

"what else is new?" she asked with a laugh.

Zuko smiled slightly, but it disappeared, 'Jin… we just met."

"Lee, i'm going to tell you this one more time, i don't care, i want to be with you, i don't care that we just met, i don't care if i might die for liking you, i just want to be with you, even if it's for a week…i want to be with you…" she looked down, tears coming to her eyes.

"stop crying…" Zuko said softly, lifting her chin up and wiping her tears away, he didn't know why he felt like this, she was just some poor earth kingdom peasant, not even royalty, and yet he found himself wanting to protect her, keep her safe, and not in the way he wanted to keep his people safe, but in the way he wanted to keep his uncle safe, and his mother when she was still there.

Jin looked into his eyes, "Lee…"

Zuko kissed her again, this one sweeter and longer than the previous two.

* * *

Sokka watched with an open mouth, he didn't understand what Zuko was doing with the earth kingdom girl, but he knew it was probably something bad, he hid as the two started walking his way, hand in hand, Sokka glared at Zuko, his hands itching to grab his boomerang and hit him with it, "No…that might hurt the girl…" he muttered, "I gotta tell the gang."

* * *

Zuko walked Jin to her home, "i'll see you tomorrow Lee…" she said with a smile, "I had fun tonight."

"so did i." Zuko said sincerely, as he turned to leave jin grabbed his hand and pulled him back, planting a kiss on his mouth, Zuko smirked softly and returned the kiss,he broke it off, "goodnight Jin." he said, turning to leave.

"goodnight lee…" Jin said.

"Zuko…" he said suddenly, making her turn around.

"Excuse me?" Jin asked confused.

"My real name…it's Zuko, my uncle thought it'd be a good idea to hide our real names since…"

"since you're not from the earth kingdom." Jin finished for him.

"yes…i'm sorry for lying to you."he said bowing to her.

she giggled softly, "it's okay le-zuko.' she corrected, "i understand."

he smiled, "goodnight Jin…"

"Goodnight…Zuko…"

* * *

Iroh looked at his young nephew, "you told her your real name?"

"Yes…" Zuko said, he was sitting in front of Iroh, his head bowed, "I…i don't know what possessed me too…i mean, i just met her…"

"yes."

"for all i know she could turn me in to the Dai Li for being fire nation."

"Correct."

"but i took the risk!" Zuko stood up, starting to pace, "i mean…i could've just kept on going saying my name was Lee, but i told her my real name, why did i do that!" going to the window and leaning against it.

"i think it's pretty obvious why." Iroh said, putting his hand on Zuko's shoulder, "even though you just met her, you've fallen for this girl, whether it's an infatuation, a crush, or something more is hard to say, either way you care for her, let me ask you prince zuko, when you told her, what were you feeling?"

Zuko thought about it, what had been running through his mind? "I…i felt…guilty…" he said honestly.

"guilty you told her your name?'

"No…guilty i lied to her about my real name…"

Iroh smiled, "then there it is! you felt bad about lying, so you told her the truth, she probably respects you for it immensely, i know i do." Iroh walked over to a small chair and sat down, "and besides, relationships built on lies never last, if you truly want this to work, then you must tell her the truth when and where you can, i don't think it would be wise to reveal your true lineage, but that can be worked around."

Zuko nodded, "uncle…what about capturing the avatar? what happens if i succeed in that? i can't exactly bring her with me."

"i guess you'll just have to figure out what's more important, the avatar, or the girl."

* * *

"Sokka, are you sure that's what you saw?" Katara asked, "Zuko being in town is bad enough…but to be using someone like that?"

"yeah, he has something planned for that girl, and i don't want to see what it is, we need to stop him!"

"how do you know they're not just going out?" Toph asked boredly, scratching her foot.

"it's zuko, i don't think he's capable of love!"

"that's a little harsh Sokka." Aang said.

"but it is strange that Zuko's trying to get close to the girl." Katara said, "maybe we should investigate…tail him or something."

"lets do it." Sokka said eagerly, "we don't have anything better to do for…months… might as well right?"

"yeah sure, whatever." Toph said yawning.

"I don't like thinking about tailing someone during their private, intimate moments…" Aang started, "but what the heck."

the four started putting heads together, trying to find out the best way to tail them.

* * *

 **three weeks later**

Jin woke up to the smell of her mothers cooking, she smiled softly to herself and sat up, she quickly got dressed and walked into the small kitchen they had, "good morning mom." she said, sitting down at the table across from her little sister, who was eating her food with gusto.

"well you look happy." her mother said with a smile, "i take it your date went well last night.

Jin smiled, thanking about the sixth date she had with Zuko, he had taken her to one of his favorite spots to relax at, it was an abandoned building who's roof had fallen in, making it the perfect place to look up at the stars, they had stayed there for most of the night until they both realized they'd get in trouble if they stayed any longer, "It was wonderful." she said with a smile.

"so, when are we going to meet this Zuko?' her mother asked.

"I…i never really thought i'd have to bring him home to meet you…i never thought we'd make it that far…"

her mother smiled, "well i want to meet him." she said, "He sounds like a great boy."

Jin smiled, "okay, i'll talk to him about it."

* * *

Zuko put up the last of the tea pots, "uncle! the dishes are all clean!"

"good nephew, i can handle the last of closing time, go ahead and go, i think Ms. Jin is waiting outside."

Zuko smirked a little, "thank you uncle." he said, running outside, almost bowling over his girlfriend.

"oh Zuko!" Jin said with surprise, "where are you off to in such a rush."

"well, i have this prior commitment to see my girlfriend." he said, looking at her with a serious face.

"oh really, and what will you two be doing tonight?" she asks with a smile.

"i'm not sure, i'm thinking about taking her to a place that i know she loves, the very first place we went as a couple." he shrugged, "but i don't know, maybe i should just stay home."

she pushed him playfully with a giggle, " so you're going to take me back to that restaurant huh?"

"yep." he said with a small smirk, "and i promise it'll be better than our last date there.'

"our last date there was perfect zuko." she said softly, "it was the best date i ever had."

Zuko smiled at that, "So, you ready to go?"

"of course!" she said happily.

* * *

Sokka watched Zuko and Jin walking down the street, he had been tailing Zuko since that morning, nothing exciting had happened at all, he slowly followed them, watching them with suspicious eyes, he strained his ears to listen in on their conversation.

"so, my mother wants to meet you." Jin said.

"really?" he asked, "why?"

"well…she know's we're going out…and know's we're kinda serious, so she wants to have you over for dinner some time…"

he nodded, "doesn't seem to be a problem." he said.

"well it's my mother, so i don't know what she'll do, she might ask questions that'll embarrass you like, 'when are you two getting married' or something like that."

Zuko's eyes widened a little, _marriage?_

"of course you don't have to take it seriously, we've only been going out for a month." Jin said with a giggle, seeing his eyes widen."

"hehe, right."

* * *

Sokka tried not to laugh at Zuko's awkwardness, "how'd he even trick this girl?" he asked himself while snickering.

Sokka got back to the apartment as Katara and the others ran out, fliers in their hands, 'hey, what's going on?"

"we're gonna put up fliers to help find Appa!" sang shouted gleefully, taking off into the air.

"but…but…i was drawing a flier!" Sokka complained.

"No offense, but your drawing wasn't very good sokka." katara said, walking down the steps.

"I couldn't even see it and i know it's bad." Toph said, to him.

Sokka looked down, "Fine! use your stupid fliers…" he muttered, grabbing a stack and following.

* * *

Zuko checked his clothes again, "you sure this looks good uncle?"

"of course nephew," Iroh said, not looking up from his tea, "just remember your manners and you will be fine."

Zuko let out a breath, "this is an important night Uncle…i'm going to meet her mother…her family…what if they don't approve of me?"

"i'm sure they will nephew, with Ms. Jin at your side, you'll be fine."

he nodded, and took a deep breath, "I'll see you when i get back." he said, walking out of the apartment, he walked alone through the dark streets for a few minutes unitl he came across a small house, he hesitated at the front door, and then slowly knocked.

Jin opened the door, her face instantly brightening when she saw him, "Zuko!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

Zuko allowed himself to smile, "hows re you Jin?" he asked softly.

"better now that you're here." she said with a smile, "come in! my mother is anxious to meet you."

"she's anxious? that makes two of us."

Jin laughed as they walked in, "mom!"

Zuko looked around the house, it was small, but cozy, paintings and antiques were hung up on the wall, as they walked into the dining room he was met by a delicious smell and a young middle aged woman, dressed similarly to Jin, "hello." she said warmly, "you must be Zuko, Jin's told us so much about you."

"Yeah!" a little girl squeaked out, playing with some dolls on the floor in the corner of the room.

Zuko bowed to her, "it is an honor to meet you, Ms…"

"Onin, Ms. Onin." she said with a smile, "my you are a well mannered boy, go ahead and take your place at the table, dinners almost ready."

Zuko sat cross-legged at the slightly raised table, Jin beside him, "you have a great home." he said softly to her.

she smiled, "I'm glad you like it, i was scared you'd think it was shabby…"

"Why would i think that?" he asked.

"I…i don't know, guess i was just being irrational." she said looking down.

Zuko reached over and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, she looked up at him and smiled, Zuko felt someone tap is shoulder, and he turned around, coming face to face with the little girl, "hi…i'm Zuko, what's your name?"

"Kila…" she said shyly.

"it's nice to meet you.'

she nodded, looking at his scar, "where'd you get that?" She asked, touching it softly.

Zuko flinched a little, "I…i got it from a fire bender…" he said softly.

"ow…" she said sympathetically, she kissed it and looked at him, "do you feel better?"

he smiled, "yes, i do."

she smiled and ran away into the other room, Jin smiled at Zuko, "she thinks kisses can help any injury." she said softly to him.

"sometimes they do." Zuko said as her mother came in with four plates.

"go ahead and dig in." she said, "There's plenty more where this came from."

Zuko picked up a pair of chop sticks and put some of the food in his mouth, "this is good…" he said after swallowing it down.

"i'm glad you like it." she said with a smile, "so Zuko, what do you do for a living?"

Zuko looked up, "i work in a tea shop with my uncle." he said.

"oh really? which one."

"well he just got a benefactor who will allow him to open a tea shop in the middle ring."

Jin's eyes widened, "really? you never mentioned it."

"i found out after my break today." he said, smiling at her, "we'll be getting an apartment in the middle ring too."

"oh…that sounds…great…" Jin said, trying to sound happy.

"well i think it's good, it's not every day people from the lower ring gets to move up in the world."

Zuko nodded with a smile, and then turned a concerned eye to Jin, who was now solemnly eating her food. after a few hours of conversation Zuko decided it was time to leave, he stood up and said goodbye to and Kila, and then he and Jin walked out, "i'll be back mom, i'm just going to walk Zuko home." Jin said.

Ms. Onin chuckled, "usually it's the boy walking the girl home."

Zuko gave a small smile, "come on Jin." he said, "it's getting late."

they walked off into the dark streets, Ms. Onin closed her door, watching the couple walk off with a smile.

Zuko looked at Jin as they walked, "what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"what do you mean?"

"i mean what's wrong? when i mentioned moving you stiffened up, got sad, why?"

"why?i would think the answer's easy to figure out." she said, her voice quivering a little.

"it's not, now please, tell me."

"Fine," she said turning to him, "you're leaving, you're moving to the middle ring, where i'll probably never see you again."

"it's not that far away, you make it sound as if i'm moving to Omashu."

"you might as well be!" she exclaimed, " you'll be separated by a wall, and if you think they'll let me just pass through all willy nilly then you're wrong."

"i won't let a wall get in my way." he said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "i'd come down every day just to see you, you know that."

she looked down, Zuko smiled, "come on, follow me."

"where are we going?" she asked as he lead her down the street, going the opposite way.

"the apartment." he said simply. they walked down the street and to the old building, as they walked in Zuko seemed to get more and more nervous, as they walked into the room where you could see the sky, Zuko turned to her, and slowly reached into his pocket, pulling out a silver chain with a small Jade Dragon pendant on it, "oh wow…" she whispered, taking it.

"I remember in my travels…i met a water bending girl, and she had a necklace around her neck, she said it was her mothers betrothal necklace…i didn't think much of it…until you mentioned marriage earlier today…"

she looked at him, he was smiling and blushing, scratching his head, "and…i know you said don't take it seriously…but…i did…and i thought about it…and i've never felt this way about anyone before…so…i decided to take a page out of the water benders book…" he looked at her, and it looked like she was close to tears, "i…i understand if…if you reject it…i mean…we've only known each other for a month…and i-" he stopped as she basically tackled him to the ground, kissing him fiercely, he returned the kiss and brought his hands up and around her, when they finally broke for air she looked deep into his eyes.

"yes…" she said breathlessly, "yes, yes a million times yes!"

Zuko smiled, "I'm glad…" he said.

* * *

Iroh looked out his window, waiting worriedly for his nephew, "where could he be…he said he'd be back by now…" he sighed and walked over to the kitchen, where he had a pot of tea waiting, he poured himself a drink and then went back to the window, looking for any sign of his nephew, "did he stay the night?" he wondered allowed, "It would have been nice to have gotten a warning before he did…"

Zuko laid on his back, his clothes bundled up underneath him and Jin so they weren't lying on the bare wood, her kimono was spread on top of them, to offer some protection from the cold, Jin had her head lying on Zuko's chest, she had a blush in her cheeks and a smile on her face as she looked at the betrothal necklace, she looked up at him, "I love you…" she whispered.

Zuko smiled, "I love you too.."

she nuzzled into his chest, "i wonder what my mother would say."

"i don't know, but i'm sure Iroh will be completely ecstatic." Zuko mumbled, "he's always been like that, getting excited over things that he should be getting mad at."

she giggled, "i always loved your uncle, he's so wise."

Zuko nodded, "he's more of a father to me then my own father…" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"you never really talk about him…what was he like?"

"he was distant most of my life…always told me that i was lucky to be born…he's the one who gave me this scar…"

Jin touched the scar softly, "he was a fire bender? like you?'

he nodded, "I had dishonored him…so he challenged me and gave me the scar…"

"that's horrible…" she whispered.

Zuko sighed, _why am i telling her all of this?_ he thought, _i only met her a month ago, we're not even close to being the same…and yet…_

"i'm not going to ask what you did to dishonor him…" Jin said softly, "nothing is dishonorable enough to scar your own child…"

'Dishonor is dishonor…that's why i'm here…because i have lost my honor, and have to gain it back."

Jin propped herself up on her elbow, "and who's to say you ever lost your honor? with the way you act and carry yourself, i would say you have plenty of honor."

Zuko smiled, "i'm glad you think that…"

she smiled and slowly sat up, wrapping her Kimono around her, "I think it's time to go before my mother goes to the law enforcers to find us."

Zuko sat up and kissed her, "thank you…for listening…"

Jin smiled, "of course, if i can't listen to my betrothed then what kind of wife would i be?"

Zuko chuckled, they walked out and went their separate ways, Zuko walked down the street alone for a while, smiling to himself until he made it to his apartment, where uncle was still up.

"Nephew!" he said in happiness and relief, "i was wondering what was taking you, how was your dinner."

"It was good…it was really good…" he said with a smile, "um…i have something to tell you uncle…"

"What is it Nephew?" Iroh asked.

"um…i um…i gave Jin something today…it was a necklace…"

"well that was nice of you nephew i…" he stopped, his eyes widening, "w-what kind of a necklace was it?"

"a jade dragon," Zuko said, 'It was a promise…one that i was ready to make…"

Iroh turned around and looked at him, his mouth going slack, "you gave her…a betrothal necklace…"

"yes…you asked me a few weeks ago what i thought was going to be more important…the avatar or the girl…and i chose…"

a big smile spread across Iroh's face, "My nephew! betrothed to a lovely lady!" he boomed in happiness, wrapping zuko in a hug, "this is a cause for celebration!" he let Zuko go and ran to his stuff, he dug into them and pulled a bottle of fire whiskey, "let us drink to yours and 's health and love!"

* * *

Azula sat with Mai and Ty Lee, deciding what was coming next for them, "we need to go into Ba Sing Se." she said, "and the Kyoshi armor will help us in that…but when we're in, we'll need allies."

"there's bound to be Fire nation sympathizers in the city." Mai said boredly, "maybe we can contact them."

'No, they may support us, but i doubt they'd be very good in a fight." Azula said.

'maybe we could sneak a few fire nation soldiers in with us." Ty Lee suggested.

"we don't have the resources for that." Azula said, scratching her head, 'Hmm…"

as she thought the doors open and a loud voice shouted, "a round for everyone on me!" making everyone cheer, she looked over and saw five men walking in, an assortment of armor on all of them, each carried a different weapon, the leader, who had brown shaggy hair, carried two katana's on his side and an Odachi on his back, the shorter, blonde haired man behind him carried an axe, the bald muscular man behind him carried a spear, the large towering brute of the group carried a large two handed war hammer, the slim raven haired man carried a bow, and the last man, clad in dark robes, carried a staff, the leader walked up to the bar, smiling a charismatic smile, and talking to the bartender, "this job gave us more money then we know what to do with!" he said.

"It also gave you a new set of scars." he said, motioning to the fresh scars on the mans left face. three of them, looking like claw marks, went vertical on his face, the middle scar looking to have gone through his eye, making it a milky grey, "you're getting sloppy Stryker."

he shrugged, "How was i supposed to know they had a tigerdillo." he asked.

"mercenaries." the bartender snorted.

Azula's eyebrow raised, "mercenaries…that could be the ticket."


	2. Chapter 2

Azula walked up to the mercenaries, she hadn't talked to them the night before since they had been drinking heavily, but it was the morning and most of them had sobered up, as she walked up, they looked at her with a mix of confusion and interest, "hello," she started, "you may or may not know me, but I am Princess Azula, of the fire nation."

"we know who you are," the bald man said, "and we don't care about titles, what do you need us for?"

"I want to hire you for a …special assignment."

He raised an eyebrow, "you'll have to talk to our leader."

"ah yes, where is Mr. Stryker."

"still asleep," the cloaked one said, leaning against the wall, "he never wakes up early."

"then I guess I'll just go drop by his room." She said, walking past them.

"I advise against that." The bald man said.

"let her go Balefire." The short blonde said with a snicker.

Azula knocked on Stryker's door, "Stryker, get out here."

"Fuck off." Strkyer grumbled sleepily.

Azula felt her anger rise as she kicked the door down, then her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Stryker had sat up when she had kicked the door open, showing his bare chest, and the scars that criss crossed it, "what do you want?" he asked rudely, sleep still evident in his voice and eyes.

"I…I have a job for you and your men."

"Good for you, you want a cookie?" he grumbled, throwing the blankets off and standing up, Azula tried not to show any astonishment as it quickly became apparent that Stryker slept in the nude, he walked around the bed and grabbed a pair of pants, putting them on, he walked up to her, 'did you get a good look princess?"

"More then I needed." She muttered, "Now, can we talk business.'

"Sure, I'm all ears." He said, sitting on his bed and staring her down.

"Me and two of my friends are planning a grand endeavor, to force the city of Ba Sing Se to it's knee's, and we plan to do it on the inside."

"Mhmm…and?"

"And I need muscle, I need a team that can watch mine and my companions backs."

"It'll cost ya." He said, scratching his chin, "what you're talking of is treason."

"Does a mercenary actually have allegiance to a country?"

"Fuck no, but if things go south they'll send us to the chopping block."

"So you're against it?"

"I didn't say that, it'd just cost a lot more."

She looked at him, "what's your price?"

"Ten thousand gold pieces up front, another eight thousand upon completion."

"You make it sound expensive." She said, waiving him off, "that sounds fairly reasonable."

He nodded, then smirked, "How about we seal this deal the…old fashioned way?" he asked, looking her up and down,

She laughed, "You can't handle me." She said, turning around.

"And why's that princess?" he asked, standing up.

Immediately, she turned around, putting a dagger to his neck, "Because I might accidentally kill you."

"You make it sound so easy." He whispered, "but how about, next time, you check to make sure I'm disarmed."

Azula felt something poke her in the stomach, she looked down and saw a dagger in his hands, "how did you…"

"I'm never unprotected." He said with a smirk.

"You had it hidden on the bed…you knew I was coming…."

"Well yes and no, I knew you would talk to me, but I always have a knife hidden, too many people are out for my head."

She put the knife down and studied him for a while, that care free smirk was still present on his face, "well see to it that you don't get killed too early." She said, "I would hate for all that gold to go to someone else."

"Can do princess." He said, turning around, "Now if you'll excuse me, I want to get some sleep, you can join me if you like."

She laughed and walked out the door, "Not even if YOU paid me ten thousand gold pieces."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko walked down the street with Jin, it was the day after his proposal to her and they were taking the day to just have a good time, "maybe we should go to the theater." Jin suggested, "They usually put on good plays."

"Hmm…I'm not sure…" he said, "there's so many things we can do."

Jin looked around and then saw a flyer, "oh, the Avatar's lost his bison…" she said, seeing one of the posters.

Zuko's ears perked up, he looked over at the poster, "hmm…that's interesting."

"I hope he finds his bison, he's going to need him to take on the fire lord." She said, "He's our only hope of winning this war, and finally ending a hundred years of bloodshed."

Zuko looked down in shame, not so long ago he was trying to capture the boy, and take him to his father, "well then…maybe I could find the bison.' Zuko said.

"Oh that would be great." Jin said with a giggle, "then the Avatar would owe you a favor."

Zuko chuckled for a few seconds, then stopped, thinking about it, "Hmm…"

"Oh boy, I know that look." She said with a smirk, "I'm guessing you want to go look for the bison?"

"No, just thought how good it would be to have the Avatars favor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko jumped from building to building, his Dao blades on his back, he had just finished interrogating a Dai Li agent and was now on his way to lake Laogai, he had all the information he needed to find the Bison, he could've just told the avatar, but he needed to make sure the boy wouldn't just take the information and rat him out, he needed leverage, and that leverage was the bison, he got to the edge of the city and ran through the foliage until he came upon lake Laogai, he hid behind a rock, looking at the lake, trying to find a way to get in, he saw it in an outcropping of land that lead to a tunnel, "someone's already inside…" he muttered, he quickly adjusted his mask and ran across, jumping into the hole, he soon found himself in a passage way lit by green crystals, he slowed down and crept down the halls, looking into different rooms, he came upon one that had a man brainwashing a large group of women, he growled and started reaching for his swords when he remembered that he only had so long until someone came upon him, "I'll be back." He muttered, walking away, as he ran down the corridors until he heard fighting, he quickened his pace. Soon he came to a large hall where he saw the avatar and his friends surrounded by Dai Li agents, he hesitated, his hands on the hilt of the Dao swords, _I could jump in and help them…but would they turn on me the instant they find out who I am?_ He watched as Jet and Aang ran after a man with a ponytail, Zuko followed stealthily, looking for a chance to jump in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang fought against Jet, he really hated long Feng, first he took Appa, then he made the brainwashed Jet attack him, and now he was smirking off to the side like he'd won, "Jet! Listen to me!" Aang shouted, "This isn't you! You're a freedom fighter!"

Jet hesitated, his eyes flickering slightly.

"What are you waiting for Jet? Finish him!" Long Feng shouted.

Jet turned around and threw one of his hook swords at Long Feng

Long Feng dodged and kicked the ground, sending a shockwave of rocks right for Jet, just before it made contact with him; something jumped out and destroyed the rock with two gleaming swords.

"Impossible." Long Feng growled.

"No way…" Aang said in awe, as the blue spirit stood up, his Dao swords unsheathed and ready.

"Who…who is that?" Jet asked.

"Zu-" he stopped, _he's wearing that mask for a reason, maybe I should humor him for a while._ "The blue spirit, vigilante, he's helped me before."

Long Feng backed away into a side passage, running away.

"He's getting away!" Jet shouted, running towards the passage.

"You go after him!" Aang shouted, "I still have to find Appa!"

"He can't go alone." Zuko whispered into Aangs ear, "that man will kill him, go with him, and I'll go get Appa."

"Yeah right, I don't trust you."

"I know, so let me prove myself."

Aang hesitated; Jet was watching the two, "hurry up! He's getting away!"

"Aang!" Katara shouted, running in with the others behind her.

"oh thank the spirits you're here!" Aang said, "long Feng is escaping, but we still need to get Appa."

"We'll go after Long Feng." Smellerbee said, her and Longshot ran to the passage, where Jet was already taking off.

"We'll get…wait…who's this?" Katara asked in confusion, finally noticing the Blue spirit.

"He's…a friend." Aang said hesitantly, "Now come on! We have to find Appa."

The blue spirit started running, motioning for them to follow, Aang followed immediately, his friends right behind him, "how do you know this guy?" Sokka asked.

"When you two were sick, and I had to go get the frozen tree frogs, I had gotten captured, he helped me escape.''

"Then he's good in my book." Katara said, but Sokka looked unsure,

"How does he know the way?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know…"Aang muttered.

"Guy's I here something!" Toph whispered fiercely, I think…I think its Appa!"

Aang eyes widened and he looked at the blue spirit who nodded and pointed to a cell door, Aang ran forward and broke the door down with earth bending, his eyes widened as he saw Appa, chained to the ground, "APPA!" he said happily, running over to his friend.

The blue spirit walked in and soon made quick work of undoing the chains, with Katara and Toph taking the shackles off his ankles, then they took time to pet the large bison.

"Hate to break up the love fest,' Sokka said, "but it's time to go, we gotta find Jet and the others and get them out too."

"Maybe our new friend…can…" Katara looked surprised as she realized he was gone.

"Where'd he go!" Sokka groaned.

"Probably went after Jet and the others." Aang said, "lets get out of here, maybe we can regroup on the surface."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jet sat in the middle of a large cell, Smellerbee and Longshot beside him, their weapons on the floor, Long Feng in front of them with Dai Li agents around him, "Well, looks like your out of luck boy." Long Feng said, walking around them, Jet struggled against his stony bonds, "this time, I'm going to make sure our treatment sticks, so that none of your friends remember life before coming to Ba Sing Se."

"You can't do that!" Smellerbee shouted.

"Of course I can, that's how I gained so much power." He said, "Take them away!"

Just as the Dai Li agents started to move towards them, an explosion made them scatter, Long Feng turned around wide eyed, "what was that!"

From the ceiling the blue spirit fell into the midst of the chaos, he drew his swords and destroyed the captives bonds; soon all of them were rearmed and fighting towards the exit.

"Don't let them escape!" Long Feng shouted, and his men slowly rallied.

Jet slowed down as they entered the main corridor, "we need to turn and face them." He said, "we need to stop them now!"

"Jet we're out numbered, Aang is probably outside waiting, we have to get out of here." Smellerbee said.

"We need to live, and fight another day." Longshot said in a stoic voice, making Smellerbee look at him with wide eyes.

"No, we have to stop them!" Jet said with a defiant snarl.

Zuko grabbed him and pinned him to the wall, "that'll just get us killed." He snarled, making sure his voice was gravelly and deep to disguise it, "we need to fall back, regroup, and go at this differently!"

Jet looked at the stony mask, defiance in his eyes, it slowly faded as he calmed down, "you're right." He sighed in defeat, "lets get going."

Zuko let him go, and Jet stared into the dark eyeholes, " see why you chose the blue spirit." He said, and they all started running to the exit, the Dai Li hot on their heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jin sat with Iroh in the apartment, fingering her necklace in nervousness.

"What is wrong child?" he asked.

"Nothing…just…I'm wondering where Zuko is…" she said.

"I am wondering that too, but it doesn't help to sit here and worry, Zuko is a capable boy, he'll pull through, he always does."

Jin nodded, "you're right." She said with a smile, "as always."

He grinned at her, "Now, lets talk about more pleasant matters, have you two discussed when you'll get married?"

She laughed, "Not yet, though I'm sure it'll be soon, you know how Zuko is."

"Yes, he is impatient at times, but I'm sure with you putting him in line, he'll get better."

She smiled, "hopefully."

"And how did your mother take the proposal?"

"She was…surprised, to say the least." She said, "but she's supportive of it, she really likes Zuko, so does my little sister."

"I'm very glad to here that." Iroh said warmly, "It seems he's found a new family in you and yours."

She grinned, "yes, and I've found a new family in him and you."

'I am honored." Iron said softly, bowing his head to her.

She smiled, and then looked out the window again, her smile disappearing, _where are you Zuko?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Zuko ran beside Jet on the shore of Lake Laogai, he looked left and right, trying to find another way to lose their hunters, but there was nothing, a sheer cliff to one side, and the lake on the other, and as they ran a wall appeared in front of them, Dai Li agents on it, as they stopped the agents behind them erected their own wall.

"Give up!" Long Feng shouted, "and I promise your suffering will be swift!"

Zuko responded by getting into a fighting stance, Jet doing the same, Longshot pulled out his last arrow and took aim while Smellerbee held her dagger at the ready.

"So be it." Long Feng growled, he raised his hand, which seemed to be the signal for Appa to appear from the sky and smash through both walls, chaos erupted as the Dai Li attacked and were overpowered by Aang and the others, Long Feng attempted to attack Appa, who in turn clamped down on his foot and threw him across the water.

"Get on!" Aang shouted to them, Jet, Smellerbee and Longshot climbed onto Appa, Zuko hesitated.

"Please." Aang said, holding his hand out.

Zuko looked at the hand, then put his swords up and taking the proffered hand, soon they were off, leaving the remnants of the Dai Li to regroup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We made it!" Aang shouted happily, sitting on Appa's head, everyone around him was either standing on the beach of the Small Island they landed on, or standing.

"Now we need to leave." Katara said, "Long Feng and the Dai Li will most likely have our names out as wanted criminals."

"But what about the earth king? He needs to be told what's going on!"

"Aang it's too dangerous." Katara said.

"Yeah," Smellerbee said, "we almost died just getting this far!"

Longshot nodded in agreement with Smellerbee.

"I say we go back," Jet growled, "Long Feng had more then me captive, he's brainwashing the entire city, if we don't stop him…"

"I agree with Aang." Sokka said, making everyone look at him crazily, "we just won an important fight, if we keep going we can make it!"

"Who are you and what have you done with Sokka." Katara said.

"Yeah, you're never optimistic!"

"I just like the way our lucks been going so far." Sokka said, he looked over at the blue spirit, "You agree with me right?

He thought about it, if Long Feng was still in power, then sooner or later his secret would be discovered and he would be dragged away in chains, he nodded in agreement with Sokka.

"Okay, then remove your mask."

Zuko froze, his hands trembled a little, he looked around the group and saw everyone waiting expectantly, his gaze landed on Aang, who nodded with a reassuring smile, he slowly reached up with trembling fingers and undid the straps on the back, slowly he took the mask off and revealed his face, making everyone's eyes (except for Aangs) widen.

"Zuko!" Katara exclaimed.

'Lee?" Jet asked confused.

"Lee?" Toph questioned.

"It's the name I went by when I first got here." Zuko said tiredly, "I can't exactly go by Zuko, it's too obvious a name."

Suddenly water shot out and pinned Zuko to a tree, he grunted in pain.

"Katara stop!" Aang shouted, jumping up.

Katara looked at him, and then at Zuko, "What's your game?" she asked angrily.

"W-what?" he spluttered.

'What's your game? What's your grand scheme to capture the avatar this time?"

"I'm not trying to capture him, I could've easily done that down in the tunnels." Zuko wheezed, "I came to help…in return for…a favor…"

"A favor?" Aang asked, "but…what can I do for you?"

"I…I need…" he slumped to the ground with a fit of coughing.

"Zuko!" Aang shouted, jumping off Appa, running to the downed boy, Katara right beside him.

"How hard did you hit him?" Sokka asked.

"Not very, just enough to pin him for a few seconds." Katara said, she put an ear to his chest and heard the rasping breathing in his chest, she felt his forehead, "he's burning up…"

Smellerbee ran over, "it looks like Ju-ze swamp fever." She said, "it's a nasty one, and he'll die if not properly treated.

"We need to get him out of here." Katara said.

"But we still need to warn the earth king!" Sokka shouted.

"Calm down." Aang said, "we'll split up, Katara, since you can heal him, we'll drop you off somewhere to heal him properly, then the rest of us will go warn the earth king, sound good?"

'Why would we help him at all?" Jet asked rudely, "He's a firebender."

"So?" Aang asked, "He helped you! And all of us."

Jet hesitated, "you're right." He muttered, then looked at Smellerbee, "bee, you'll stay with Katara, make sure nothing happens to her or…him."

She nodded.

"Alright, now lets go!" Sokka shouted climbing onto Appa, Longshot and Aang helped Zuko up and carried him onto Appa as the others got situated.


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko shivered violently as Katara and Smellerbee carried him into Jet's apartment, "I'll start trying to heal him." Katara said, "Hopefully my healing will be able to stop the fever."

Zuko started mumble something, making both Katara and Smellerbee lean in to listen.

"…Jin…" he said softly.

"Who's Jin?" Smellerbee asked.

"I…I think it's the girl he's been with this past month…do you think you could go find her? He might not survive the night."

Smellerbee nodded, running out.

Katara looked down at Zuko, "I hope you don't hurt that girl." She muttered, "Because if you do, I'll kill you, you've ruined too many lives for me to trust you."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Jin helped Uncle clean up the Apartment, almost everything was boxed up, except for Iroh's tea set and the sleeping mats, "I am thankful for you helping me clean." Iroh said.

"Of course Uncle." She said with a smile, "wat else would I do here?"

"I was hoping to do a tea ceremony for the two of you, one that's been in the fire nation for years, but it only works when the other is here."

"Sorry uncle, I wish I knew where he was." Jin said, looking at the window, "has he ever been out this late?"

"Only a few times, but I had specifically told him to come back early."

A rapid knock on the door made both of them flinch and look at the door in fear, 'I'll…I'll get it." Iroh said, 'who knows, maybe it's Zuko and he forgot his key." Iroh walked over and opened the door, revealing a heavily breathing Smellerbee and his old employer, "Ms. Smellerbee…" he said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"It's…about…Lee..." she said out of breath, "he's…he's sick…"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Katara looked down at Zuko, he had stopped shivering and was now lying perfectly still on Jet's bed, his breathing was still rapid but his fever had broken.

"Katara!" Smellerbee shouted, running in, Jin right behind her, "I found her, and Iroh."

"Where's Iroh?"

"At the stairs." Jin said quickly, kneeling down beside Zuko, putting a hand to his cheek, 'oh Zuko," She whispered, tears in his eyes.

Katara watched the girl stunned, "what happened?" Jin asked softly.

"He was helping us free the Avatar's bison."

Jin went slightly rigid, "you idiot." She whispered to him, "I knew you were going to do something…"

"Do you know why he would help?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, he said something about how it would be nice to have a favor from the Avatar…I didn't think he would actually try to find the Bison."

"He did find the Bison…" Katara said, making Jin look at her, "I'm Katara, of the southern water tribe, I've been travelling with the avatar for the past few months."

"He actually did it…'

'Yes he did…but I'm not sure I can trust him."

"Why not?" Jin asked, "He just helped you find the Avatar's bison! And got sick while doing it!"

"It could've been part of some elaborate plan."

"Elaborate plan for what?"

"For capturing the Avatar."

"Just because he's from the fire nation?" she asked angrily.

"No, because he's tried before."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you know exactly who this boy is?"

"He's Zuko of the fire nation, and my Fiancé."

Katara's eyes widened as she said that, "are you serious?"

Jin nodded, "he proposed to me a week ago."

"Jin, I don't think he's told you everything, he's not just Zuko of the fire nation, and he's Prince Zuko, crown prince."

Her eyes widened.

"He's been hunting the avatar for three years…" Katara continued, "We've fought him so many times…he's the bad guy Jin, he's been trying to capture the avatar to lock him up."

"He never showed any desire to capture the Avatar while I've been with him." She said.

"It could be part of an elaborate plan."

'No." she said shaking her head, "I don't believe it, and he wouldn't do that."

Katara sighed, "Believe what you want." She said, "But I know him, and nothing will stop him."

Jin shook her head, "you're wrong."

"I'm not going to argue this, just ask him." Katara stood up and turned to the door just as Iroh bursted in.

"There…were…a lot of stairs…" he said gasping for breath.

Katara looked at him, "I think you have a lot of explaining to do." She said, walking past Iroh, Smellerbee right behind her.

"What is she talking about?" Iroh asked Jin.

"She said…she said Zuko's a prince…and he'd been trying to capture the Avatar."

Iroh sighed, and sat down, 'sit down Jin, i should start explaining."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Aang stood in front on top of the wall, watching Long Feng get taken away,

"Looks like Long Feng is long gone!" Sokka shouted laughing, "Oh man I've been waiting to use that one."

Aang shook his head with a small smile, it had been a hard day for them, with Jet and Longshot the fighting was easier, but trying to convince the Earth King that the world was still at war had almost landed them in jail.

"Now what?" Jet asked boredly.

"Now we find Katara and Smellerbee." Aang said.

"And Zuko." Sokka said.

"Who's Zuko?" earth king Keui asked.

"He's a…a friend." Aang said.

"But-" Sokka started, until Jet put his hand over his mouth.

"Oh, alright, do what you need to, but I do want to speak to you later, after we sort through all these lies.'

"Of course." Aang said and he and his friends walked back to Appa.

"Why didn't you tell him about Zuko?" Sokka asked him urgently.

"It's not my place." Aang said, "Besides, I don't think Zuko's here to do anything."

"Oh come on! He always is."

"I agree with Aang." Jet said, making all of them look at him in surprise, "what? If he wanted to try anything he would've already done it, instead of helping Aang get Appa back."

"But...you hate Zuko!"

Jet glared at Sokka, 'correction, I hate fire benders, and…I guess…not all fire benders are bad…" he said through gritted teeth.

Longshot looked at him in surprise,

'Oh shut up, I can kill or save whatever I damn well please! Now lets go find them!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Zuko slowly woke up to a pain in his head, "ow…what…happened…' He croaked out.

"You were sick." Jin's voice said, making him jump, he looked over at her, she was sitting beside him, looking down at the floor, "but a friend of the avatar's helped you."

"The water tribe girl…" he mumbled.

"Yes…she…she told me some things…things I didn't want to believe…uncle Iroh tried to explain it…"

Zuko slowly sat up, grunting at the effort and looked her in the eyes, "What did she tell you?"

"She said you were the son of the fire lord…that you were trying to capture the avatar."

Zuko looked down in shame, his hands slightly shaking.

"What she was saying is lies right?" Jin asked, "You're not the son of the fire lord, and trying to capture the avatar."

"Not anymore." Zuko said, looking up at her, "I am no longer Ozai's son, and I no longer want to capture the avatar."

"Why'd you want to capture him in the first place? He's the savior of the nations!"

"It was the only way to go home." He said, "I told you that my father gave me this scar, because I disrespected him…I had spoken up during a war council, against a plan that would've killed so many new recruits…so e challenged me to an Agni kai…when I wouldn't face him he gave me this scar, and told me I had lost my honor…"

Jin looked down, 'I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

"Don't be." Zuko said, "I don't care about that anymore."

"What?" Jin asked.

"You heard me." He mumbled, "I don't need to go home, or regain what little honor I had to begin with, I don't care about it anymore, all I care about is you, that's why I proposed to you, and that's why I went to go find the avatar's bison…I needed a favor from the avatar so we could live in peace and-" eh was cut off as Jin kissed him, he returned it with a glad heart.

When she broke it she looked him straight in the eyes, "I love you so much…and I'm so proud of you." She whispered.

"I love you too…" He said softly.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Katara leant against the wall right outside of Jet's room, listening to Zuko's story, "He really has changed…" she mumbled.

"That he has, Ms. Katara." Iroh said, walking over with a pot of tea and cups, "Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?"

She nodded and they sat down, "how has he changed so much just from one girl?"

"It's love." Iroh said, "It has a way of opening the eyes of the soul, and letting you understand a great deal more then you used to, i've never seen Zuko so happy, or so determined to get something then he Is when he's with young Jin, she makes him a better man."

She nodded, "is it true? That he wants to make a deal with Aang?"

"Apparently so, if he has the Avatar's support, then he wouldn't have to continue hiding his true name as he does, he could live in relative peace with Jin."

She nodded, 'I could talk to Aang, he'll probably be all for it."

"I'm glad to hear that, now let's enjoy this tea!" Iroh said as the door opened, making both him and Katara look over as Aang walked over. "hey Katara." He said with a smile, he nodded to Iroh and then looked back at Katara, 'what's happened so far?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Aang walked into Jet's apartment, looking at Zuko, "hey…how are you feeling?" he asked hesitantly.

"Better than I was, thank you." Zuko said softly.

"Thank you for helping us get Appa," Aang said, "Without you…we would've actually lost some people."

Zuko nodded, 'I…I know I'm in no position to do this…after everything I've done against you and your friends…but…I have to ask a favor…"

"I know…Katara filled me in." Aang said, Making Zuko's eyes widen, "and I'm fully supportive of helping you find a way to stay here in peace."

"t-thank you…but...what about Long Feng? He might cause trouble for you."

'Oh he got arrested, he is no longer the head of the Dai Li." Aang said with a smile.

'Have they been disbanded?"

"Well…no but they aren't the ones that concocted this whole plan, they were just doing their job."

Zuko shook his head, "They have absolute loyalty to Long Feng, just because he's arrested doesn't make him powerless, I assure you the Dai Li will still be following him."

"What do you suggest then?"

"Get them disbanded, have guards with the generals."

"Why the generals?"

"If Long Feng wanted control back then he would simply have to capture the Generals, immobilize the army, and the city falls."

Aang nodded, "I'll talk to the earth king…would you be up to helping us with that?"

Zuko hesitated, "I...I don't know…"

"I don't think it would be wise to make a decision now." Jin said to him, "you're still injured, and a little dehydrated from the fever, rest and you can make a decision when you wake up."

Zuko nodded, "Jin's right…"

Aang looked at Jin, "you're the Jin Katara talked about."

Jin nodded and bowed to him, 'It's an honor to meet you, Avatar."

Aang laughed, "just call me Aang, so I heard you and Zuko are getting married/"

"Y-yes, hopefully in another week or two…"

"Why so early?" Aang asked confused.

"With the war, anything can happen." Zuko said softly, "it's better to do it quickly before something bad happens."

'Well…do you got everything you need?"

"Uh…kinda?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Toph sat outside listening to Sokka and Jet talk.

"I'm telling you, we should just go with a head on attack on the fire nation on that day! With the Avatar we won't lose!"

"We need a better strategy, the eclipse will only last for twelve minutes, which means we'll have to have a sustained attack for most of the day!"

Jet rolled his eyes, "whatever."

"can we discuss this when a fire nation general isn't' sitting right in front of us?" Smellerbee said suddenly, making everyone look over at Iroh, who was simply drinking tea.

"Do not mind me, if anything I could offer my support if it will help." Iroh said with a shrug.

"Give them advice like you gave me?" Toph asked with a small smile.

"Ah, you remembered that, I thought you had forgotten." Iroh said.

"You've met him before!?" Sokka shouted at Toph, who simply rolled her eyes.

"Yes I did, he convinced me to continue on with you guys." Toph said, "I'm guessing everything worked out with your Nephew?"

"good." He said with a smile, 'he's getting married!"

The door slid open and Zuko crawled out, "help me…" He said pitifully.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked, Jet gripped the handles of his hook swords.

"Zuko! Don't you want to be apart of the decisions!" Aang shouted from inside, Jin could be heard laughing inside, "we're about to discuss the flower arrangements!"

Sokka laughed as Jet just shook his head.

"Zuko, come back in." Jin said with a giggle, "you can lay down and sleep, me and Aang will move downstairs so we don't disturb your sleep."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Stryker walked through the streets of Ba Sing Se, his men right behind him, "I'm not too sure about this boss," Balefire said, "what if she double crosses us?'

"Don't worry balefire," the bowman said, "she wouldn't dare."

"You're right Reever, she wouldn't dare, especially since she already paid us." Stryker said, "Groop, I want you to shadow General How, he's the strongest of the generals and will need extra attention."

The large man nodded to him, tapping his war hammer.

"Gin, you got General Sung, he shouldn't be much of a problem, but his Terra team might be."

Gin smirked, "please, don't make me laugh."

"Ghost." Stryker said turning to the dark robed man, "you know what to do."

The man nodded, looking away.

"Now, get to the apartment we'll be staying at, I have a meeting with the princess, you know the rules, if I'm not back by sundown."

"Get out of town." They said in unison with a laugh, turning down a side street while Stryker kept walking.

"You don't have to follow me around you know." Stryker said as soon as his men were gone.

"I didn't' want you to leave town with my money." Azula said, stepping out, dressed in Earth kingdom peasant attire, 'what would I have done if you had double crossed me?"

"I'm a man of my word Princess, if I wasn't then I wouldn't be much of a mercenary.'

"True, but still."

He laughed, "Come on girl, let's go get some food."

"Excuse you? Who do you think you're addressing?"

"A peasant who's hungry." He said with a raised eyebrow.

She turned red, "why you- I had to wear this so I didn't draw attention to myself! That Kyoshi armor was too bulky and attention drawing.

"Well I say that formfitting shirt is attention drawing." He said, "Now come on, let's get some food."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to eat with you, I think I'd rather eat on my own." And with a huff she turned and walked down the opposite alley, 'who does he think he is talking to me like that." she grumbled, kicking over a trash can.

"Hey girl." Someone said, making her turn around, five guy's stood behind her, and another three were walking up, "whatcha doin here?"

'just walking, I was about to go get something to eat."

"I see somethin' I want to eat." One guy said, his eyes shining with lust.

She took a step back, 'I don't think you know what you're about to get in to."

"And what are we getting into?" another voice said, making her look behind her again, another six guys were behind her, some had knives.

"C'mon girly, just come quietly and we might take it easy on you."

Azula took up a defensive stance, backing up into the wall.

The men slowly started closing in on her, 'you're out numbered girl, give up!"

 _I can't use fire bending, too many witnesses…_ she thought, _maybe I could fight through._

"I'm gettin' tired of waiting!" one snarled, lunging at her, before his hand could even grab her, it seemed to explode at the elbow, he screamed as his arm fell to the ground, blood spewing out of the stump he now had.

"Now, now, what have we here?" Stryker asked, his Katana's in his hands, both stained in blood, he stood beside Azula, "princess, how many times have I told you not to wander off."

Azula glared at him.

"hey buddy, what the hell are you doin'?" one guy growled.

Stryker glared at him, "she's claimed, and if you try to do anything against her, you go against me."

The guy's stepped back, unsure if they should try or not.

Stryker got into a fighting stance, 'anyone?"

Almost instantly everyone ran off, going every different direction, Stryker smirked and turned to Azula, and was greeted with a slap, "well that's uncalled for." Stryker muttered, rubbing his cheek.

"What was that?! Saying I was claimed?"

"If I hadn't of said that, they would've attacked, and I'd like to avoid violence."

"I can see that in the arm you lopped off!"

"Believe me princess, if that hand had grabbed you, you wouldn't be standing here fully clothed." He said, putting his swords up.

She glared at him for a few seconds, then shook her head, "Well…I guess I owe you a thank you." She mumbled.

He smirked, 'thank me over dinner, I'm starving."


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko sat in the corner of the room, dressed in his Blue Spirit disguise, Aang had promised to help him, but he still felt it would be better to show up to this meeting as the blue spirit.

"And here are some things we found while looking through Long Feng's Files." the kings representative said, handing everyone a scroll, except for Zuko, who waited patiently.

"Dad and the other southern water tribe warriors are in Chameleon bay!" Sokka said, and he and Katara looked at each other with a smile.

"My moms in Ba Sing Se and wants to talk to me?" Toph mumbled.

'Guru Pathik?" Aang asked in confusion.

Jet looked at his scroll, "the Duke and a few others are in town." He said, looking at Smellerbee who smiled in happiness.

As the Gang started talking about their plans Zuko slowly zoned out, thinking about his wedding day, which was fast approaching, they had agreed to get married by the weeks end, which left them very little time to get things ready, Katara and Aang had been a huge help in getting them what they needed, after all, having the avatar as a shopping partner was very beneficial.

"Blue Spirit." Aangs voice said, making Zuko shake out of his thoughts, he inclined his head.

"we were just discussing how best to continue." Sokka said, "the generals agree that the Dai Li need to be disbanded, but are scared of retaliation."

He nodded, "guards." He muttered simply.

"Yes we thought of that, but the Dai Li are a very capable bunch." The representative said, 'even the royal guard pale in comparison to them."

"We managed to hold them off easily." Jet muttered, chewing on a piece of straw.

"Yeah, we could probably do it again." Smellerbee said, "Right Longshot?"

The silent boy nodded, while looking at an arrow.

"There's only three of you, and five generals, how do you suppose guarding them? All by yourself?"

"There's actually four." Jet said, pointing a thumb at Zuko, who inclined his head.

"And we have more guy's." Smellerbee said, "our teams' here, about fifteen guy's in all, we should be sufficient.

The representative looked at Aang who nodded reassuringly.

"A-alright, I'll talk to General How and see what he and the earth king thinks." He bowed to them and walked out, instantly Katara turned to Zuko, "you can take the mask off now."

Zuko took his mask off, "so, I'm guessing all of you are leaving?" he asked Aang.

"Maybe…we need to plan a little bit more…and also I don't want to miss your wedding." Aang said excitedly.

"Same." Katara said, "It would be a nice change of pace from things, wouldn't you agree Sokka?"

"Eh, why would I want to go to some wedding?"

"Free meat." Toph suggested, and instantly Sokka perked up.

Zuko just smirked, "I'm sure Jin would love to have you, Aang and[[ Katara, Sokka I might have to beg for."

"Wait…why do you have to beg for me?'

"I don't know, something about you being annoying, or something like that." Zuko said, making the others laugh.

"But…but…wha…I…"

"I'm sure it's nothing." Zuko said, walking towards the door while putting his mask on, "I'll see y'all tomorrow." And with that Zuko was gone, leaving the others to their planning.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Jin sat in front of Iroh as they waited for her mother to arrive, "I have to admit, I'm surprised your mother is alright with you getting married so soon."

"Well, it took a little bit of work." Jin said, "but she really did like Zuko, him being so courteous and what not."

Iroh nodded, "he was raised to be courteous…well at least I taught him to be that way."

"How was Zuko's family?" she asked, "I only know that his dad was horrible."

"His mother was a rare flower," Iroh said, "so kind and gentle…but she disappeared a few years before Zuko's banishment…the only other family he has is me and his sister Azula…she's always been jealous of Zuko's relationship with his mother…and she takes after her father…"

"That's horrible…"

"Yes, but we've left that life behind, now I'm sure he's looking forward to the family he will start with you."

Jin smiled, a blush coming to her cheeks, "I'm looking forward to it too." She said softly.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Azula sat with Mai and Ty Lee in the throne room of the earth king, "this was easier then we originally thought." Azula muttered.

"Maybe we won't need the mercenaries." Mai mumbled boredly.

"No, we already paid them so we'll use them, but there's some people I need to talk to."

"Who?" Ty Lee questioned.

"The Dai Li." Azula said, "if they're as good as they say, they'll be invaluable."

Mai nodded, "of course, with them disbanded, they won't be as helpful.'

'I disagree." Azula said, "they know the layout of the kingdom, every nook and cranny and hidden passageway, she stood up, "I'll return, I need to talk to Stryker."

"Again?" Ty Lee asked, "you speak to him three times a day!"

"It's always good to strategize." Azula said simply, walking out.

"Have you noticed she's been more…cheerful?" Ty Lee asked Mai.

"No."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Zuko was lying under a tree with Jin beside him; the two were snuggled up watching the clouds.

"I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow." Jin said softly, "in less than twenty-four hours I will be your wife."

Zuko smiled, "and I'll be your husband." He said, kissing her temple, making Jin giggle.

"Are you gonna help them guard the generals?"

"Yes.' He said with certainty.

She smiled, and yawned, watching the sun sink down, "maybe we should head back, before it gets too dark."

He nodded, slowly getting up, and then picking her up bridal style.

"I can still walk." She said sleepily.

He chuckled, "don't worry about it." He said softly, walking away from the tree, and back into the city.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Azula sat in a restaurant with Stryker, laughing as he was telling a story.

"Okay, so I was on a roof, guards surrounding me, a bag of gold slung over my shoulder and a baby in my arm, it looks bad."

"What did you do?" she asked, leaning forward.

"Well I look right at the lead guard and said, 'okay, I know this looks bad, but this gold is mine, the baby I'm not claiming any part for him'."

Azula let out a soft laugh, "what did they say?"

"Well obviously they let me go, otherwise I would have scars on my arms where they attacked me, oh hey look at that." He said, showing his arm.

She rolled her eyes, "sarcastic aren't you?"

"It's one of my many amazing qualities." He said, leaning back.

"You barely have any qualities, let alone amazing.'

"Ouch, that hurts me princess, I think I'll cry." He drawled, popping a grape in his mouth.

She smirked, "so, Stryker, your mother name you that?"

"Nah, I used to have another name, but I liked Stryker better, makes people think I'm a stone cold killer."

"Have you killed anyone before?" She asked.

"I have, more then I can count." He said, "what about you princess? Ever kill someone?"

"I can honestly say, not yet." She said truthfully, "I've threatened, but I've never done it."

"Really? I would've thought you were slaying left and right."

"That's what make people follow me more." She said with a shrug, taking a drink of the wine in front of her.

"Fear isn't always the best motivator." He said.

"It works for me." she said, looking towards the window, and almost immediately jumped up, "there's no way…" she muttered, running outside, Stryker followed, leaving a couple of gold pieces to pay for their food.

"Azula what the hell." He said, following her.

"I could've sworn I saw…but there's no way he got into this city…"

"Who are you talking about Azula?"

"My brother Zuko, I could've sworn I saw him carrying a…a girl!"

"Azula, I think you've had a little too much to drink." Stryker said, having heard the stories of her brother.

"But I could have sworn…" she muttered, looking around.

"Come on, I think it's time for you to get back to the others, I need to talk to the Boys, see if they found any ex Dai Li agents we can talk to."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Aang sat with the others in the Jasmine Dragon, all of them waiting for Jin to arrive. "So Zuko, how are you feeling?" Aang asked, looking at Zuko who was in a traditional Ceremonial Hakama.

'I'm feeling…good." He said with a soft smile, looking at all of them, "Where's Katara and Toph?"

"Helping Jin." Jet said, pulling the collar on the white shirt he was wearing, "kind of like 'ladies in waiting' or something like that."

"Huh…"

Iroh walked in, "nephew! Take your position, Jin is about to walk in!"

Zuko walked over to the slightly raised platform at the back of the room and turned around, waiting for Jin to walk in, Iroh stood behind him, "are you ready Nephew?"

Zuko looked at him and smiled, "yes, I am."

"Well here she comes." Iroh said softly, gesturing back to the front, he looked forward and his eyes widened, seeing Jin walk towards her in her pure white Kimono, her hair was braided down her back with her bangs framing her face, flanking her were Katara and Toph in matching blue kimono's.

"Oh wow…" Aang said softly, watching Katara walk beside Jin, beside him he felt Jet sit up straighter, Aang looked over at him, the young freedom fighter had sat up and had taken the wheat out of his mouth, "don't get any ideas." Aang muttered to him, while Jet just chuckled.

Zuko offered his hand to Jin as she came to the platform; she took it with a smile and stepped up.

"You look amazing." Zuko said softly to her.

"Thank you," she whispered, "you're looking very handsome."

"Shall we begin?" Iroh asked with a smile.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Aang smiled watching Zuko and Jin dance to the small band that played in the corner, "they look so happy, don't they Sokka?"

Sokka shrugged, "hey, I'm just glad he's not throwing fireballs at us."

"Yeah," Aang said, then looked over at Toph, who looked like she was in pain, "you alright Toph?"

"Fine," she muttered, 'just hate wearing this stupid Kimono."

Aang looked her over, the kimono complemented what little curves she had, and the blue Kimono clashed great with her grey eyes, "why do you hate wearing it? You look great?" Aang asked.

Toph blushed slightly, "I don't care, I'd rather wear my pants."

"After the party you can change." Katara chastised her, "For now, you're at a formal event, so you'll stay in that Kimono."

Toph groaned, leaning back in her chair.

"Katara." Jet said softly, walking up to her, "would you care to dance?"

"Um…" Katara hesitated, not sure what to say.

"Come on, just one dance." Jet said, holding his hand out.

"I guess…one dance can't hurt." Katara said, taking his hand and walking to the dance floor.

Aang watched this and clenched his fists.

"What's wrong Aang?" Toph asked, feeling his tension.

"Never better.' Aang muttered.

"I can tell your lying, come on, let's go get a drink."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Zuko stood with Jin outside, looking up at the stars, "I love you." he said softly, kissing her cheek."

"And I love you too." She said with smile, laying her head on his shoulder, "I can't believe we're married."

"I know, it's weird…but comfortable."

Jin giggled softly, and kissed him, he returned it with passion, both lost in each other.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Stryker sat in his apartment with his men, "from what they're saying, we're moving in a week." He said, "we need to move into position tomorrow."

"Boss, you sure about this?" Balefire asked, "if this plan fails, we're getting put to death for treason."

"Hey, we already got paid, so we have to go through with it."

"What about princess psycho?" Reever asked, sharpening his arrows.

'She's not a psycho." Stryker said, "just dedicated, she's going straight to the top, taking down the king, we need to make sure the generals are down."

"I don't trust that princess, I feel like she's going to betray us." Gin said, scratching his chin.

"She won't," Stryker said.

"You sound very certain." Ghost said softly, looking out the window.

"She has her honor, just like us." Stryker said, looking at everyone with narrowed eyes, "if you guy's have something to say, say it."

Balefire looked at Reever, who nodded, "It just seems that…you're letting your feelings for this girl, get in the way of business."

Stryker looked at all of them, "come on guys, give me some credibility," he said, leaning back, 'I always put this team before any feelings, I put business first, that's why I got this job, the pay on it is gonna set us up for months! I will not let any feelings I have for anyone get in the way."

They all nodded, satisfied with his answer."

"Now get some sleep, we got a long day in the morning." He stood up, "I'm going to go get a drink." He walked out the door, where Groop stood as guard, he handed him a piece of bread, "good night Groop."

Groop nodded to him, eating the bread.

Stryker walked outside and pulled a small case out and opened it, inside were pre-rolled cigarettes, he pulled one out and lit it, taking a drag out of it.

"Well, well, Mr. Stryker, I didn't know you were a smoker."

Stryker turned around, and came face to face with Azula, "didn't know you stayed out this late princess, isn't it past your bedtime?" he asked, puffing out a cloud of smoke.

Azula rolled her eyes, "I'm sixteen." She said, "not that it matters to you."

Stryker laughed and started walking, Azula right beside him, "So, what are you doing out all alone princess?"

"I wanted to get a drink, but I don't exactly have a drinking partner."

Stryker smirked, "and you came to me, I feel so honored."

Azula gave a small, half-smile, "well hurry up, before I leave you behind."


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko stood looking out the window, of his and Jin's shared room, his eyes wandering the city skyline, behind him, Jin was asleep, her chest slowly rising and falling, he smiled softly to himself, giving his lovely wife a glance, he slowly walked back to their bed and laid down, almost instantly Jin rolled over and melded into him, "mmm...you're cold…" she mumbled.

"Sorry," he said softly, "didn't mean to stay away too long."

"It's alright," she mumbled resting her head on his chest, "the avatar and his friends leave tomorrow…right?'

"Yes, which means I get guard duty."

Jin gave a soft laugh, "don't do anything stupid, I just got a husband and I'm not losing you too soon."

Zuko chuckled, "come on, it's me, what make you think I'll do something stupid?"

Jin kissed his chin, "because you're you."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Aang stood beside Appa as everyone was saying their goodbyes.

"Tell dad I said hi." Katara said to Sokka.

"Of course sis, you keep things held down here, alright?"

'Of course." She said with a smile and turned to Aang, "you be careful.'

"Of course," he said, "it's me."

"That's why I'm telling you." she said with a laugh.

Aang grinned, which disappeared as Jet appeared at Katara's side, which instantly caused Katara's cheeks to color.

"Take care Aang." Jet said.

"Yeah…you two…" Aang said.

Jet held his hand out, Aang hesitantly shook it; "we'll be waiting for you to comeback."

"Right…" he turned to Toph, who was leaning against Appa, "Toph? Are you going to say goodbye?"

"I think everyone gets the gist." She said, "Besides, it's not like we're not going to meet back up here."

"She's not wrong." Sokka said, "Come on Aang! Lets start our adventure!"

Aang nodded and got on Appa, he looking down at Katara and Jet, and felt a twinge of jealousy; "I'll see y'all later." He said, "Appa, yip, yip!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Zuko sat in the back of the war room, listening to the council of five plans

"Once the armies are gathered we will begin a full frontal assault on every island we can, with the eclipse in progress, casualties should be at a minimal. The Avatar himself will be at the head of the Terra Team on their assault on Caldera."

Momo took this moment to jump onto the table, messing up all the small little pieces.

"Or we could just send in Momo to do some damage." Katara said, which earned her a laugh from the freedom fighters, but an unamused glare from most of the generals.

"The plans need the kings seal to be approved." General How said, holding the scroll out to Katara.

"I'll get it done." Katara said, starting to walk out, Jet moved to go with her, but Zuko was already walking across the room, taking a position slightly behind Katara.

"I don't like how these kids are the ones protecting us." General Sung whispered to General How, "We are very capable of doing that ourselves."

"True…"how said thoughtfully, "but you and I both know the strength of the Dai Li, and these children have shown just how good they are at fighting them, I myself am not doubting their effectiveness, and neither should you."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"You don't have to follow me Zuko." Katara said softly as they walked down the streets of Ba Sing Se, several townspeople watching her in amazement, wondering how she had the blue spirit watching over her, "it would've been better if Jet had come along."

"Can't stand being away from your boyfriend?" Zuko asked softly, putting his hand on his Dao blades and glaring at someone, making them scurry off.

"He's not my boyfriend." She said while blushing, "it's just less suspicious then having the Blue Spirit following me."

"Don't worry about it, besides I want to stop off at the Jasmine Dragon to see how Uncle and Jin are doing without me."

'I could go for some tea." Katara agreed, climbing the steps towards the impressive looking teashop, they were met by Jin, who was smiling, "Katara!" she exclaimed in happiness, giving the girl a friendly hug.

"How are you Jin?" Katara asked kindly.

"I'm good, business has been booming here since this morning, come on we only have one table open." She led them inside the crowded room, and up to a small table, "you and your friend sit down." She said, walking past Katara and past Zuko, giving him a small squeeze of the hand as she past.

"How do you two make this work?" Katara asked him softly, "it can't be easy for her knowing you're doing some dangerous work."

"She knows I can handle myself." He said, "she doesn't like it, but she trusts me."

She nodded, "how has the marriage been?"

"Good, we're planning on renting an apartment here in the middle ring as a matter of fact."

"That's wonderful for you two!" Katara praised.

Jin came back with Jasmine tea for Katara, "I don't suppose you want any tea?" she asked Zuko. He shook his head softly.

"Thanks for the offer." He muttered, "Is the owner here?"

"Of course! He's in the back, I'll take you to him."

"Take your time Spirit," Katara said, "I'm going to finish the cup and go on ahead."

"Are you sure you don't need me to go with you?'

"I'm sure." She said certainly, finishing her tea and starting to walk out.

"Thank you for coming!" Jin said, while taking Zuko's hand and leading him into the back storage room, as soon as the door closed she pulled his mask off and caught him in a deep kiss, "I missed you." she said softly.

"Sorry it took so long, those generals aren't exactly good at working fast."

She giggled a little, "so what's the news?" she asked.

"The Generals have come up with an idea on how to invade the fire nation quickly." He said, "It'll happen in three months."

"And I'm guessing you'll have to go with them…"

"Hopefully no." he said, "If all goes well, I could stay here…and we can start a family together."

Jin smiled softly, "what if I told you…that we might have already started one."

Zuko's eyes widened, "are…are you serious?" he asked softly.

She nodded, her eyes shining.

"That's wonderful!" he exclaimed, spinning her around and kissing her, she giggled the entire time.

"Hey Jin! We need help out here!" one of Uncle's other employees shouted.

"I'll be right there!" Jin shouted back, 'I have to go Zuko…I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course." He said softly, kissing her and then jumping up towards a window, he fixed his mask on and jumped out, leaving Jin standing in the middle of the store room with a smile on her face.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Katara walked into the Earth kings throne room, "suki!" she said, seeing three kyoshi warriors kneeling in front of the throne, "I didn't know you guys had come here…never mind, where's the earth king? I need his seal for the attack on the Fire nation."

"Well, I'm sure that can be arranged." Azula said with a smile.

Katara's eyes widened, "you're not suki!" she shouted, going for her water, only to be immobilized by Ty Lee.

"Excellent job Ty Lee." Azula said, standing up and walking over to the dispatched, she picked it up, 'I wonder what they're plans are." She said, starting to open it, only for the scroll to basically disappear from her hands, "what the-" she stiffened as she felt a sword being pressed into her neck, "So she had a guard…" she muttered, swiftly turning on her heels and trying to swipe Zuko's legs out from under him, he jumped back and landed on the throne, the scroll tucked safely in his belt.

"The blue spirit," Azula said, "I didn't know you were apart of the earth kings regime."

Zuko said nothing, just looking at the three girls in front of him, his gaze hovered over Mai, he jumped off the throne and slowly advance, keeping a wary eye on Ty Lee.

"You're cornered, there's no where for you to go." Azula said, "Mai, Ty Lee, dispatch him for me."

"With pleasure." Mai said, sending several of her stilettos at him, he easily deflected them off his blades, and then ducked as Ty Lee went for his back pressure points, he landed on his hands and kicked Ty Lee into a wall, and jumped to his feet, he put his blades away and picked Katara up, running for the door, which closed to show Dai Li agents waiting.

"Give up," Azula said again.

"Run…Zuko…" Katara whispered softly in his ear, "there's no point in both of us getting caught."

Zuko said nothing, but slowly put her down, and drew his swords again.

"So it's a fight you want…very well, it'll be a fight you get." Azula said, her hands igniting.

"Hold on!" Stryker's voice pierced the air, making everyone look over as the merc strolled in, swords at his side and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Stryker…what do you want?" Azula asked in annoyance, "you're supposed to be at the generals headquarters."

"My men are in place with the other Dai Li agents, just came for your orders, and I find you with the Blue Spirit, one of the finest swordsman in this world, I feel betrayed, I've always wanted a go at him."

Azula smirked, "well then by all means, go for it, if it'll get you to shut up."

Stryker grinned and stepped forward, pulling his Katana's out, "fight to the death? Or to a draw?" Stryker asked Zuko, who in response charged forward and swung his blades at Stryker's head, who quickly brought up his own swords to protect himself, "to the death it is then."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Aang quickly flew back towards Ba Sing Se, Sokka wth him, "now why did you come get me?" Sokka asked.

"I…I don't know, something's wrong…I just…I have a bad feeling."

"Well, hopefully you're wrong." Sokka said. Looking ahead, "I really hope you're wrong…"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Jet walked alongside General Sung, "I told you that you're dismissed boy." The General grumbled.

"My orders are to keep you safe General," Jet muttered quietly, "at least while you're out in public."

"I don't need you to keep me safe." Sung said.

"That may be General but…" Jet stopped as he felt the hair on his back stand up, "Get down!" he shouted, pushing the general behind a pillar as three arrows flew at them.

"What the-" the general started, Jet shushed him with a finger and looked around the corner, trying to find the Archer, out of the corner of his eye he saw a pair of cuffs flying towards them, he drew his hook swords and slammed the cuffs to the side, "It's the Dai Li!" he shouted, "get back to the war room!"

As he shouted this Gin ran out of a building, swinging his Ax at Jets head, the young man ducked and pulled Gin's legs out from under him with his hook swords.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

General How stood back to back with Longshot, fending off Dai Li agents and the hulking Groop who was slamming the boulders of General How out of the way with his hammer, around them, members of the freedom fighters fought hand to stone against the Dai Li, "Pretty ballsy move to attack me right now." How shouted, "don't you agree kid?"

Longshot nodded as he shot arrows into the Dai Li's stone hand attacks.

"General How!" someone shouted, How looked over and saw members of the Terra team run in.

"Glad someone's here to help! The kids are having too much fun!" How laughed, "get to work men!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Jin stood outside of the Tea shop as she watched the Council of Five's Headquarters spew out clouds of dirt, the odd boulder flying out of the building every now and then, "Zuko…" she said softly.

"Jin…" Iroh said, "it would be wise to stay in the tea shop, until this has passed."

"What about Zuko?'

"He's a capable man, he'll be fine." Iroh said with a smile, but in the back of his mind, the old general was worried."you close down shop and head back to the apartment, i'm going to go see if i can find Ms. Katara."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Zuko was in a fight for his life, his usual enemies were either benders or unarmed thugs, he hadn't had this kind of fight since his training with Piandao, and all those years of complacency had taken a toll on his skill, unlike Stryker who had been in fights with some of the greatest swordsman, keeping his skills well honed and deadly.

"Getting tired?" Stryker taunted, "I thought Spirits didn't get tired!"

Zuko just growled and kicked Stryker away, and then jumped back into the pillars that ringed the room, hiding.

"Come on out Spirit!" he shouted, turning on his heels, looking for Zuko, "come out and fight like a man!"

Zuko took that as his queue to jump out, swinging down at Stryker's back, who in turn, turned and met his blades with his own, soon they were back to exchanging blows, their fight looking more like a well choreographed dance then a fight, until Zuko slipped up, reaching to far with his right Dao blade, Stryker took this chance to twirl around Zuko and slam the but of his katana into the back of his head, effectively knocking him out.

"Excellent work Stryker." Azula praised, walking forward, kicking Zuko over, her eyes widened in anger, "where's the scroll!"

"He must've hidden it while hiding up in the pillars." Stryker muttered, "clever man."

"Find it." Azula said to the Dai Li and they scattered into the room, she turned to Mai and Ty Lee, "get set up again, we don't want the Earth king getting suspicious yet."

They nodded and went back to the throne, the Dai Li agents picked up Katara and Zuko, starting to drag them out, "Hold on." Azula said, looking at Zuko, "lets find out more about this man in the mask." She said, walking forward and taking hold of the mask and pulling it off, her eyes widened, "Zuko!?"

Mai instantly turned around, "Zuko?"

"What's he doing here?" Ty Lee asked in confusion.

"And why was he helping the water tribe peasant." Azula muttered, "It doesn't make sense…take him to the crystal caves, both of them, I'll deal with them later."

Stryker put another cigarette in his mouth as a white hawk flew in and landed on his shoulder, "hmm…Reevers messenger hawk…" he took the piece of parchment off it's leg and opened it, absentmindedly pulling out a cracker from the satchel on his side and feeding it to the hawk, "aw shit…hey Princess, you're wonderful Dai Li have enacted the Coup."

"What!? We're not ready yet!" Azula shouted angrily, "this ruins everything!"

"Well, from what Reever says, three of the Generals have been subdued, General How and Sung are still fighting, we may still make this work…" he turned towards the doors of the throne room, "but it's going to come out to a fight, might as well get started."  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Jet fought against Gin, every now and then dodging arrows, their razor edges grazing his arms and legs. Sung was dealing with the Dai Li, dodging their attempts subdue him, "we need help kid!" Sung shouted.

"I have a name you know!" Jet shouted, catching Gin's Ax in one of his hooks and throwing it to the side, Gin fell back as more arrows flew at him, forcing him to hide behind a pillar.

"I don't think it matters at the moment!" Sung shouted angrily, stomping on the ground and sending several Dai Li agents flying, he threw up an earthen wall to block more arrows, "come on, lets get back to the war room!" the two took off running down the halls, soon they reached the war room, where How and the other freedom fighters were still going toe to toe with the Dai Li,

"Sung!" How shouted, "Glad to see you're not subdued!"

"Almost was if it wasn't for the kid." Sung shouted back, running forward and sending blocks of earth at Groop, who easily batted them to the side.

Jet turned around as he heard the now familiar war Cry of Gins, the two exchanged blows again, arrows once again flying at him, "Longshot! Take care of that asshole!"

Longshot ran into the hall and looked around, his sharp eyes looking for any trace of movement, he suddenly brought his bow up and quickly loosed six arrows, meeting two arrows in mid air, the other four stuck into the ceiling and earth wall that Sung had made, a man had rolled out of the way from the top the wall, firing as he went.

Longshot ran along the width of the hall, firing arrows as he went, some of their arrows met in mid air, others made it past and grazed their respective targets, Longshot reached for his quiver, only to find himself out of arrows, Reever took this chance and jumped off the wall, firing a hail of arrows as he went down, Longshot dodged most of them, until one struck his upper thigh, he fell to the ground with a grunt, as he started to get up another one struck him in the eye, making him scream in pain.

"Longshot!" Jet shouted, jumping up and kicking Gin out of the way, he ran towards his friend as Reever landed and walked past Longshot, shooting an arrow in his back as he walked by, Longshot fell to the ground, "LONGSHOT!" Jet cried out falling to his knee's before even reaching his friend, behind him the fight kept going, the Generals and his team not knowing what had just happened.

"Just give up kid." Reever said, aiming an arrow at Jet's chest, Gin came up behind Jet, his Ax ready, "you're outnumbered and-" he stopped as an arrow pierced through his neck, he let out a gargled cry as he dropped his bow, he slowly turned around, revealing a heavily breathing Longshot, the arrow from his eye had been the one to pierce Reevers neck, he slowly reached down and pulled the arrow out of his thigh and took aim, with his good eye, he loosed the arrow and it hit Reever square in the chest, he fell to his knee's still gasping, Longshot reached behind him and pulled the last arrow out of his shoulder with a grunt and sent it flying, hitting Reever in the forehead, putting the man out of his misery.

"Reever…" Gin said in shock, he growled, "I'll kill you! you little runt!" Gin snarled, charging forward, Jet snapped out of his stunned silence and brought his hook swords up, pulling Gin's legs out from under him again and slamming the pommel of his hook swords into the back of his head, Gin let out a groan, his body untensing slowly, blood pooling around his head, Jet ran over to Longshot as the young bowman slowly fell to the ground, he hoisted him up, "don't worry buddy, we'll get you out of here, Smellerbee! Disappear!"

Smellerbee pulled several smoke pellets out of her pouch and threw them into the ground, several other freedom fighters doing the same, covering the room with smoke, they took their chance and escaped out of the room via the large open terrace, General How, Sung and the remainder of the Terra team in tow.

Groop wafted the smoke out of his face as it slowly cleared, he looked around the room in confusion, wondering vaguely where the people he had been fighting had gone off too, he looked towards the Hall and his eyes widened, he walked into the hallway and nudged Gin and Reever, "gin….Reev…" he muttered, his voice hoarse and angry, he turned towards the room where they Dai Li waited, "find them." He snarled quietly.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Jet sat in an abandoned house, trying to patch up Longshot as best he could, Smellerbee and the generals beside him, "where'd the others get to?" he asked.

"Probably to the fallback point." Smellerbee said, looking at Longshot with fear, "will he be alright."

"I don't know, we need a healer." Jet said, walking to the window, as he did, he saw Appa fly over, "AANG!" he shouted, running outside, "AANG!" hoping the shout got his attention, fortunately for him the Bison circled around and landed in front of him, "thank god your back!"

"What happened?" Sokka asked, jumping out of the saddle, Toph following.

"Dai Li…and…Mercenaries I think…they captured three generals." Jet said, "Longshot's injured."

"I can tell," Sokka said, looking him over, "We need Katara."

"She's too far away, if she hasn't been captured or killed." How said, "the troop barracks are closer, we have medics there!"

"If the Dai Li have attacked, they're probably there already." Toph said.

"It's a risk we have to take." How said, "My men are back there, I'm not leaving them to combat these traitors alone!"

"What about the earth king?" one of the Terra Team members asked, "he's probably in trouble."

Aang stood up, "we need to split up." He said, "Jet, go with How and Sung and go to the troop barracks, reinforce them with the Terra Team, Toph, Sokka, we'll go by the apartment to see if Katara's there, then we'll go to the Earth King, we'll bring Longshot with us, sound good?'

They all nodded, "alright, we'll do our best for Longshot Jet, we'll try to be quick."

"Do what you need to Aang." Jet said, as he and How laid the injured and unconscious Longshot into Appa's saddle, "he knew the risks, just like the rest of us, now go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Zuko sat in a windowless room, two Dai Li agents guarding him, he sat there and in his mind, berated himself for letting such a small slip up cost him victory."

The door opened and Mai walked in, "leave us." She said to the agents, they swiftly walked out, closing the door.

"If you're here to question me, I have nothing to say." He said.

"Nothing to say? You're working against you're nation, aiding the avatar, and you have nothing to say?" she asked angrily.

"Nope.' He said, "If that's all, you can go."

"No, I want to know why? What made Zuko, the loyal crown prince, turn against his people."

"I'm not turning against my people." He said, "if anything, my father turned against his people, sending them like pigs to a slaughter, oppressing the people of the other nations, for what cause?"

Mai turned from him, "you really are a traitor." She muttered spitefully.

"Traitor to you, hero to them." He said. Noticing his Dao blades on her shoulders.

'Zuko…if you tell us everything we need to know…like where the scroll is…you could save yourself from being executed."

"Looks like your going to have to kill Me." he said, "Because I'm not betraying the avatar."

She glared at him, "don't you have any loyalty? Loyalty to the fire nation, loyalty to your family…loyalty to me…"

Zuko felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, "we were never together Mai." He said.

"But we could have been, and now you're throwing it all away, and for what?"

"For my new family." He said strongly, "for the people who gave me a second chance after what I did. And for the woman who loved me enough to take me despite my past."

Mai stiffened, "what?" she asked, narrowing her eyes, "what woman?"

"My wife." He said evenly, not looking away from her, he had nothing to feel guilty about.

She stepped back, "so, you actually went and married an earth kingdom whore."

"Don't call her that." He growled.

Mai turned around, "guess you'll be executed, your precious whore won't have you around anymore, might have some fun with her."

Quick as a flash, Zuko had jumped up, quickly pulling his Dao blades off her back and putting the blades to her neck, "Don't. Call. Her that." He snarled.

Almost instantly the floor beneath him fell away, sending him sliding down an earthen tunnel as the Dai Li ran in, Mai looked downright murderous as she tossed the sheath for his Dao blade down the tunnel after him.

Zuko tumbled down the tunnel until he came to a stop in a room filled with green crystals, "Ow…" he groaned, and then grunted again as his sheath hit him in the back of the head.

"Smooth entrance spirit." Katara said, making Zuko sit up, Katara was leaning against one of the crystals, her arms crossed.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"A few hours…how'd you get your Dao blades back?"

"Stole them back from Mai, would've made it out, if it weren't for Dai Li agents who sent me down the rock slide of hell." He put his swords in the sheath and the sheath on his back, "now, how do we get out of here

UUUUUUUUUUUUUu

Uncle kicked back the second Dai Li agent for what seemed like the hundredth time, his entire tea shop was a battle zone, Dai Li agents were fighting a few earth bending peacekeepers, and were trying to gain custody of him, "Jin! Are you alright?" he shouted to the back."

"I'm fine!" Jin said, slamming a pan down on top of a Dai Li agent.

"We need to get out of here, find Zuko and the others!"

A blast of air filled the room, sending several Dai Li agents flying, Aang ran in, Toph and Sokka beside him, "Uncle!" Aang exclaimed.

"Avatar, it is good you came, we were almost overrun." Iroh said.

"Do you know where Katara and Zuko are?" Aang asked urgently, "Longshot's injured."

"No…last we heard they were going to the earth kings palace, it is possible they are there."

"That's bad." Sokka said, "The palace is overrun."

"Oh no…" Jin whispered, covering her mouth.

'Bring Longshot in here." Iroh said, "and I'll see what I can do."

Sokka ran outside and back onto Appa, hoisting the injured Longshot out of the saddle and down into the teashop, as he laid him down, Iroh stepped forward, "It would benefit you to find Lady Katara, he is very injured," he put two fingers to the wound on his leg, cauterizing it with a quick, white hot flame, making Longshot scream in pain, the peacekeepers turned to Iroh, ready to throw boulders at him in a moments notice.

"He's a friend." Aang said shortly to the peacekeepers, "let him help."

"Thank you." Iroh said to Aang and continued to cauterize the wounds, "if they are indeed captured, we need to find out where they're being kept.

"Easy." Toph said, turning to a Dai Li agent trying to crawl away, catching him in-between two pillars of earth, "where do they take the prisoners?" she asked, 'and I can tell if you're lying so don't try."

He hesitated, "t-they might be in the crystal catacombs, in the ruins of old Ba Sing Se."

"What about the earth king?" Sokka asked.

"He's being held hostage in his room.'

Aang looked at his two companions, "Iroh…can you come with us?" he asked.

"Yes, I will go with you, Jin," he turned to his Niece-in-law, "take care of Longshot, we will return as soon as we can."

"Of course." Jin said, walking over to Longshot with gauze to wrap his wounds, she looked at Aang, 'please avatar…bring Zuko back to me."

"I'll do my best Jin Jin," he said with a smile, then looked at the peacekeepers, "get to the barracks, help the Generals."

"Of course avatar!" the lead peacekeeper shouted, and soon the small contingent of guards ran off, two staying behind to guard Jin.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jet slammed his hook swords into a Dai Li agents back, kicking him away, the grounds around the barracks was a battle zone, Earth kingdom soldiers, against the Dai Li elite, the two were fighting ferociously, inflicting terrible casualties against each other. Jet and his team could barely keep up. "Smellerbee!" Jet shouted, "I want you to grab the duke and Pipsqueak and get out of here!"

"But what about you?" she asked, ducking as a boulder flew over his head.

"I'll be fine, just get out of here!" Jet ran into the thick of it again, swinging his hook swords left and right, ducking and dodging boulders, at one point he was beside General How.

"You should leave boy!" How shouted, "this is getting rough, go find your friends.'

"I already sent them off!" Jet said, "I won't leave til the avatar tells me to go."

How smirked, "courageous lad aren't you? if we weren't in war I'd try and recruit you as an officer."

Jet grinned, "Maybe after this hell hole General." He said, suddenly, the general was thrown across the field, "General How!" he shouted, dodging at the last second as Groop brought his hammer down where he was mere seconds before.

Groop had never been a smart man, even before he had received a head injury he had struggled to comprehend what many people said to him, that's why when Stryker had picked him up Groop was happy, because the rag tag group of Mercenaries didn't care that he couldn't talk, or that he couldn't understand their more complicated plans. Reever and Gin had even tried to help him with his problems, for once in his life Groop was happy, but it had changed when that archer had killed Reever, and the boy had smashed Gin's head in, now Groop could only think of one thing as he continued to attack the boy was Revenge.

"You kill Reev and Gin!" he snarled, slamming his Hammer into the ground where jet had jumped away from, "I'll smash you dead!"

"Great, does anyone like me today?" Jet shouted angrily, jumping away again as Groop threw his hammer.

How got up off the ground, "I hate that man." He growled, encasing his hands in stone, he ran forward and punched Groop down, "Fight me you brute from hell!"

"Fight not with earthman." Groop growled, swinging his fist at How, who met it with his own, "Fight with boy who killed friends!"

"This is war boy." How snarled in his face, "if you weren't prepared to lose friends then you will lose!" kicking Groop in the chest and sending the hulking brute tumbling down the slope, How in pursuit, "boy! Leave!" he shouted at Jet, "I'll handle this man!"

"For once I'm not going to disagree general." Jet said, making a break for the city, where his team had gone.

Groop stood up, anger evident in his scarred face, he looked around and grabbed broken chains from the ground and wrapped them around his knuckles, he glared at How as the man stopped in front of him, "No magic earth moving." He growled, "fight with fists!"

How grinned, "come face me then!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Stryker lounged on the earth kings throne, watching Azula pace angrily.

"They still can't find the damn scroll." She muttered, "That has vital information…"

'Not so vital if the earth kingdom falls." Stryker drawled, "Without the Earth Kings armies, they won't be able to do much against Caldera."

"I know…but it irks me that my own brother has thwarted me again."

"He's got determination, I'll give him that." Stryker said, jumping out of the seat, "he was out of practice, and yet he still managed to keep up with me for over 45 minutes, longer then most."

"Determination's all he has." She said.

"Don't be so sure." He said, "he's also got stubbornness and a cause, according to your friend Mai he has a wife."

"Hmmph, don't remind me." she muttered, "out of all the things he could've done while in banishment, he gets a wife, why? Why does he get to play house with some earth kingdom peasant like he has no responsibilities, no war to win no-"

"Sounds to me like you're jealous." Stryker said with a smirk, leaning against the wall.

"Pfft, what? Me? Jealous of him? As if." She said, trying to brush it off.

"Normally you're pretty good at lying, but that was just pathetic." He said, earning him a punch to the shoulder.

"Shut up." She grumbled.

""Relax princess, if you want to play house, I'm sure I can play the part pretty well." He said, throwing an arm around her.

"Hmmph, like I'd want someone who reeks like alcohol and cigarettes." She said, pushing his arm off her.

"I do not smell like alcohol." He said defensively, "cigarettes maybe, but not alcohol."

Azula shook her head. "Why don't you go do something productive, like finding that scroll!"

He shrugged, "alright princess, whatever you wish." He said.

Suddenly two Dai Li agents ran in, "Princess Azula! Two of the avatars companions have rescued the earth king!" one shouted.

"We have word that the Avatar is currently burrowing down to the crystal catacombs!" the other shouted.

"Well, never a dull moment here huh?" Stryker said with a grin, taking a coin out, "heads or tails, heads you go get the earth king and I go fight the avatar, tails you go fight the avatar I go get the earth king."

As he flipped it, Azula caught it in mid air, "or our third option, we both go after the avatar, he's the more pressing matter."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Aang looked around the crystal catacombs in awe, "wow…" he breathed.

"Yes, it is a marvelous sight." Iroh agreed with a smile, "Now, lets go find my nephew!"

Just as he said this, he heard an explosion, 'what the…" Aang started looking over at a wall where Zuko had tried to use lightning to destroy it, resulting in an explosive failure.

"Ow…" Zuko groaned, Katara watching him in concern.

"Katara!" Aang shouted happily, running over to her.

"Aang!" Katara said, throwing her arms around him.

"Hey uncle." Zuko mumbled as Iroh helped him up, "did it work?"

"Kinda…but I think you need more practice." Iroh said, "Now, we need to get out of here."

"You aren't going anywhere." Azula's voice growled, suddenly, fire spewed out of the opening Zuko had created, forcing them to jump away, Azula walked in, Stryker beside her, his hands on his swords, two Dai li agents jumped out and threw their hands up, catching uncle in crystal restraints.

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted, running towards him, only to be driven back by Stryker.

"Sorry your airness." He said, "to get to him you have to get to me, and I'm not going to let you off easy this time."

Zuko glared at him and pulled his swords out, "fine by me!" he snarled, charging forward.

Aang dodged fireballs from Azula, throwing boulders and streams of water back at her, "you're not getting away this time!" Azula snarled.

Katara battled the Dai Li, doing her best to keep them away from Aang and Zuko.

Zuko kicked Stryker back into the crystals, keeping him on the Defensive as much as he could.

"Huh, you're far more chatty this time." Stryker said, dodging his attacks, "not even letting me get a word in edge wise."

"Last time I did I lost." Zuko muttered, stabbing at Strykers chest, the young swordsman ducked and swung both swords towards Zuko's waist, Zuko jumped up and hit the swords out of Strykers hands, "you lost." He said.

"Did I now?" Stryker asked, drawing the Odachi on his back and attacking again, this time Zuko grunted under the force of the large two handed weapon, Strykers reach had basically doubled and his attacks more powerful. "Dao Blades are great for close quarters, but on the field, when your enemy has a long sword, you're basically fucked!" Stryker shouted, bringing the Odachi down and cutting Zuko across the chest, Zuko fell with a scream, his blades clattering on the ground.

"ZUKO!" Katara shouted, running towards him.

Aang looked over, "No…Zuko…" he whispered. He looked around and saw more Dai Li agents coming in, he took a deep breath and brought crystals around him to protect himself, he meditated, trying to let go of all his attachments to achieve the avatar state, just as the Guru taught him, soon his eyes flung open and he rose into the air, the avatar state achieved. It was short lived as Azula shot him down with lightning.

"NO!" Katara screamed, looking between Zuko and Aang, Stryker creeping towards her.

Her choice was made for her when Zuko jumped on his back and threw him to the ground, "Go grab Aang!" Zuko shouted, picking up his Dao Blades again, this time allowing fire to creep onto the blades, he drove Stryker back. Azula took aim and threw more lightning, this time at her brother; Zuko caught it in one sword and shot it out the other, catching Stryker in the chest.

"Stryker!" Azula screamed, running over to him, Zuko staggered back and ran over to where Katara held Aang, Uncle was holding off the Dai Li, "all of you need to go! I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sokka watched as his sister attempted to heal Aang, he looked over at Zuko, who was bandaged up and currently resting his head in Jin's lap, "where's the freedom fighters?" Sokka asked.

"Jet said he and the others will meet us at Chameleon bay." Katara said softly, "General How and General Sung escaped Ba Sing Se…the city's still in civil war…"

"It's gonna be like that for a while." Sokka said, "Until Azula brings those walls down…"

"We lost today…" Toph mumbled, 'Zuko's injured, Aang's unconscious, and we're scattered…"

"Things could be worse." Sokka said, "The fire nation could no about our attack, Zuko made sure that they wouldn't know."

"He hid the scroll, they'll find it sooner or later." Toph muttered.

"No…he burned it."

Katara nodded, "he was so high up, they didn't see the flare." She said, "so we still have surprise on our side."


End file.
